


Next Time

by femslash



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i promised myself i'd never write hatesex yet here we are</p>
<p>based on a prompt i saw about arguments until someone looks at the other's lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

“God, fuck you princess!”

Jack shoved Miranda back with her biotics. Barely managing to keep her balance, Miranda attempted to shove her back, only to have to dodge the tattooed fist coming in her direction.

“Why can’t you just fucking admit you’re wrong? Did daddy make your ego too big?”

“I’m not wrong, Jack, will you just stop this insane attempt at intimidation already?”

She opened her mouth to respond, and Miranda lashed at her with her biotics, knocking her backwards. Scrambling to her feet, Jack swore at her.

“You work for an organization that fucked with kids! Why can’t you just fucking admit that they’re bullshit?”

“Those were rogue operatives, they had nothing to do with the main operations of Cerberus. It’s not my fault you’re too blinded by your own sense of superiority to realize that.”

“MY sense of superiority? Are you fucking serious? You’re the goddamn brat who goes around bragging about how fucking perfect she is and blah fucking blah!”

Jack took a swing at her again, this time connecting with Miranda’s jaw. As Miranda swore, and rubbed her jaw, Jack tackled her, knocking both of them to the ground. Using her biotics, she pinned Miranda’s arms above her head.

“For the love of Christ, let me go, or so help me I will have you discharged from this ship.”

“Oh please, like Shepard would ever let you do that.”

Jack noticed Miranda glance at the lower half of her face. Grabbing at Miranda’s collar, Jack grinned, baring her teeth, and leaned forward, her face only a few inches above Miranda’s.

“So that’s the way it is, huh princess?”

Before Miranda could respond, Jack leaned in and kissed her, forcefully. Miranda raised her head up, responding just as aggressively. When they stopped to breath, Jack released her from her biotic restraints, and Miranda grabbed Jack’s torso, rolling her over so that the smaller woman no longer had the upper hand. Jack unbuckled her top, and then pulled Miranda’s face down, forcing their mouths together. While her mouth was busy, Miranda began unzipping her catsuit, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. 

As Miranda attempted to get her suit off, Jack began undoing her pants, pulling the already low waistband past her hips. Miranda stood up, shoving Jack down with her biotics, and pulled off what remained of her catsuit. As she stood above Jack in her underwear, Jack, who lay on the floor topless, her tattooed torso completely exposed, grinned up at her.

“I fucking hate you, but holy shit your tits are amazing.”

“Shut up.”

She undid her bra, tossing it onto her desk. As she pulled her underwear down, she watched Jack watching her, savouring the mixture of hatred and lust on her face. She crouched down in front of Jack, her pussy inches away from Jack’s mouth, like a bizarre replica of that first kiss.

“Why don’t you use that vile tongue of yours for something worthwhile?”

Jack was more than happy to fulfill this request. When Miranda came several minutes later, Jack kept going, licking every inch of her inner thighs clean. Then, Miranda stood up, and walked over to the pile of clothing that had accumulated on her desk. As she began getting dressed, Jack sat up.

“What the fuck? I don’t eat pussy that well for nothing bitch, I thought I’d get something out of this.”

Miranda sat down in her desk chair, and turned it to face Jack. She left the top off her cat suit unzipped, leaving her bra exposed. 

“Do it yourself.”

“Fuck you!”

“Then you get dressed, leave, and get off in that sad, dank little hole you call a cabin. Either way, it doesn’t involve me.”

Jack pulled her pants back up. “Whatever, fuck this.”

After she buckled her top, she got up off the floor, and turned to leave. Before reaching the door, Jack turned back to look at Miranda.

“The next time this happens, I’m not doing fucking anything to you until you make me fucking cum so hard the fucking reapers hear it.”

“How are you so sure there’s going to be a next time?”

Jack rolled her eyes, and walked out the door.


End file.
